The Future Saiyans
by Alpine992
Summary: Goten wants nothing more than to be like his Father, a fighter through and through. Having grown up hearing all the stories about Goku and Gohan's adventures, he wants to be just like them. Whis catches on a decides that maybe it'd be worth doing, at least he wouldn't have to put up with the hassle of Goku and Vegeta for a while. Maybe this was the future of the Saiyans. Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few short days since the Tournament between the Gods of Destruction of Universe 6 and Universe 7. Son Goten sat outside the Son house, looking up at the stars. Usually he didn't stay up this late, but he had snuck out his window just to watch the stars, if Chi-chi found out he'd be in some serious trouble. Everything that had happened as of late was indescribable to the young boy, Beerus the God of destruction descending on the Earth almost annihilating the planet, than the Frieza resurrection that showed just how powerful his own Father and Trunk's dad, Vegeta had become. Surpassing even Super Saiyan God. Now the Tournament between universe 6 and 7 had just come to a close, only for another tournament to be announced by several other universes held by the Supreme Ruler of all universes, Grand Zeno.

So far the date of the next tournament hadn't been announced yet his Father was already training for it. Chi-chi had sent him away just so he would stop talking about it, so he wouldn't interfere with Goten's studys. No doubt his Dad would get so much stronger by the time the tournament came around.

Goten frowned as he looked up at the stars, glittering in the sky. He and Trunks had already been forbidden from even thinking about joining the tournament by their mothers, being told that they were just boys and such a battle wasn't there place. While Trunks begrudgingly accepted it not able to go against Vegeta's cold stare, Goten wasn't so easily swayed in giving up. He wanted to fight, he might not be an aggressive person but he wasn't helpless. He unlocked super saiyan when he was only just seven years old yet he was still treated like a baby. He was twelve now, he had heard the stories of what his Father had done when he was younger than even him and even what Gohan had done on Namek and everything leading up to the Cell Games.

Goten didn't want to grow up to be a scholar like Gohan did, he wanted to be a fighter like his Dad, he grew up hearing stories of all the battles his older brother and Father had fought through and he wanted to follow in their footsteps, his mother had even trained him up when he was a kid until Gohan started to train for the 25th World Martial Arts tournament.

Trunks wasn't much into martial arts anymore, he was more interested in girls like Mai and he had become to develop an interest in technology like Bulma, something Goten didn't see much interest in but Goten figured that was because Trunks was older than him. Sure when big things came up such as when Beerus and Frieza showed up, Trunks was all gunhoe to get into the fight, but they needed to fuse to be of any use. Something Vegeta blatantly told them was useless in a tournament setting and that they should rely on their own strength to fight. Other than these times, Trunks never trained to get stronger.

Goten wanted to get stronger, Gohan wasn't in fighting shape these days so he couldn't exactly ask him to train with him, that was clear during Frieza's invasion plus he was always busy. Goku was always training with Vegeta on Beerus's planet so that was out too and Chi-chi refused to allow Goku to take Goten with him. Despite Goku saying it would be fine. Goten didn't want to just rely on his fusion with Trunks anymore to be a great fighter.

"Ah! I know!" Goten got to his feet, his ki raising as he lifted off the ground before shooting off into the sky at high speeds. "Piccolo can train me!" He declared with a grin on his face, completely forgetting it was way past his bedtime and that he was still in his pyjamas as he sped across the sky to Satan City. He didn't know where Piccolo would be at this time but Gohan might know.

The landscape was dark beneath him as he saw the lights of Satan City coming into view ahead, he was smiling happily. He wanted to get stronger, he still remembered what it felt like to achieve Super Saiyan Three while he was fused with Trunks as Gotenks, but he wanted to experience that on his own. He and Trunks were perfectly in sync with one another while fused so the experience of that power was shared between them.

Goten loved the Fusion technique despite the awkward dance they had to do, it had been something that his Father had taught him. But if he ever wanted to get stronger he needed to stop relying on it, it needed to constantly be a balanced strength between Trunks and himself, meaning if he got stronger and Trunks didn't, the fusion wouldn't work properly.

"_Maybe after Trunks see's how much stronger I'm getting he'll join in on the training too!"_ Goten smiled happily as he saw Gohan's house come into view. There were still a few lights on showing that Gohan was probably up, still working. Pan had been born recently so Goten had been around more often. Flying around the house peeking through the windows he soon found Gohan at his desk at work. Tapping gently on the window Gohan looked up to see his brother smiling at him through the window. The older brother rose form his desk and opened the window.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked in surprise, but he was happy to see his brother, but it was a surprise to find him out this late.

"I wanted to know where Piccolo was." Goten told him, surprising the older brother.

"Huh, how come? Wait, does Mum know you're out this late?" Gohan crossed his arms, his face seemed stern but his eyes held amusement. Goten laughed awkwardly as he took on his Father's signature move of rubbing the back of his head. "Come on in Goten, let's talk." Goten floated in through the window as Gohan sat back down at his desk, Goten taking up a seat on the floor. "Now, what's this all about?"

"I was hoping Piccolo might train me like he trained you Gohan." Goten told him honestly, there was no reason to lie it's what he wanted. Gohan was honestly surprised to hear it. "I want to get stronger Gohan, I want to be a fighter like Dad."

Gohan internally frowned as he listened to Goten's request, it wasn't in Gohan's nature to be a fighter. Sure he fought Frieza and Cell and eventually fought against Majin Buu, but now that the world was at peace there was no reason for him to fight. He had a family, Videl and Pan were his world now, along with his work. But in saying that he could see where Goten was coming from.

Goku was a fighter to the core of his being, if Gohan's hunch was right Goten was trying to find equal ground to their father so that he could get closer to him. Afterall there wasn't much else Goku cared for other than fighting. Yes he loved his family but fighting would always come first. Fighting was that equal ground Goten was trying to use. For the first years of Goten's life he grew up hearing of his Father and how great a fighter he was, it was only natural that Goten wanted to be like him.

"You know Mum's not going to like this Goten, sure she trained you when you were younger but things have changed, she'll want you to focus more on your studies." Goten frowned slightly as he hung his head believing his brother wasn't going to help, Gohan placed a hand atop the young half-saiyans black locks making the boy look up.

"I'll get into contact with Piccolo for you, but no promises. Piccolo is a busy guy you know so respect his decision, and if you're serious you have to take his training seriously." Goten nodded happily as Gohan stood up and took a few steps away before closing his eyes, using the telepathic link between himself and his teacher. While Gohand didn't have full mastery over the skill, he had the ability to connect with Piccolo when necessary.

Goten watched his older brother concentrate, his hopes were high as he fidgeted. He knew that his Dad was excited for the upcoming tournament with Grand Zeno would be organising. If Goten could get stronger before than and enter that'd be so cool. Soon Gohan re-opened his eyes and gave his brother a small smile.

"Piccolo said he'll train you." Goten leaped into the air punching in victory. "He also said, meet him at the lookout. If he's going to do be doing this, the less time Mum has to find out about it, the better." Goten's eyes widened in glee as Gohan did his best to hide his amusement, the fact Piccolo was scared of Chi-chi was still amusing.

"The Time Chamber!?" Goten cheered with a grin, no doubt excited by the prospect of becoming stronger quicker, well quicker outside the time chamber anyway. "Thanks Gohan!" Goten leapt at his brother wrapping his arms around him and before Gohan could return the gesture Goten was already at the window. "Bye!" With that and a burst of energy, Goten shot from the window and across the sky. Gohan smiled as he watched his brother disappear into the night sky.

"Good luck Goten." With that he closed the window, sat back down at his desk and resumed his work.

Unknown to Gohan, another witnessed Goten shooting across the sky from the Brief house located in West City as the boy flew over, a certain blue skinned angel that was visiting for some delicacies in the spare moment that he got when training the two Saiyans back on Beerus's planet. Whis had unintentionally listened in on the telepathic singal between Gohan and Piccolo as they discussed training for the young Saiyan. He was intrigued. Goku and Vegeta had been training for years, each having their own techniques and skill sets. So in the scheme of things, Whis was only training them to master what they already knew. But here was a Saiyan that was basically a clean slate.

"I'm sorry Bulma, something has just come up." Whis stated, dabbing his lip with a napkin as Bulma sat, slightly confused at the sudden announcement.

"Leaving already, you only just finished desert." She was honestly surprised, Whis loved to talk after a meal, probably to fill in for the years of solitude he had when Beerus was asleep. "Did Goku and Vegeta do something stupid?"

"Probably, but in this case that's not what has caught my attention." Whis stated standing and holding his hand up, his staff appearing as he folded his other hand behind his back. "Until our next evening Bulma, I'll be looking forward to it." With that Whis disappeared.

"B-Bye?" Bulma was stumped, what could have caught Whis attention?

* * *

As Goten landed on top of the lookout he looked around eager to start his training with Piccolo, despite still being fully dressed in his pyjamas. So far the Namekian hadn't arrived. While bummed out slightly he didn't let it get to him. He was finally going to get some training in. He knew that Chi-chi was going to be mad, but it's not like he'd be missing much studies and he'd get some serious training in.

"Yes, I do believe this Time Chamber you speak of will do nicely for training you." The voice startled Goten and he stumbled back from the sudden appearance of the blue skinned Angel that was looking down at him. Whis simply smiled down at the young boy. "However, I believe that there is something that limits the Saiyan's growth, or more so the lack of something."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goten asked only for Whis to continue to smile as he pointed his staff at him. Moments later Goten was engulfed in light that faded quickly and he looked down at himself, not feeling any differently really. Whis seeing the newest limb twitch smiled, the boy now had his tail. "I have a tail!?" He exclaimed happily.

"Much better." Whis nodded as the boy grinned as his new furry companion. "Come along now, I'll need to get back to training your Father and Vegeta before too long." Goten was shocked, Whis was going to train him? What about Piccolo?

"Um, sorry Mister Whis, I'm waiting for Piccolo." Goten told him stopping the Angel.

"Oh right." Whis rose a two fingers up to his temple and began a telepathic link with the approaching Namekian. "_Uh, Hello, Piccolo is it?"_

"_Who is this!?"_

"_It's Whis, sorry to bother you. I know you're heading for the lookout to train Goten but that is no longer necessary. I'll be going into the Time Chamber with him. You services are no longer required." _Before Whis was hit with the obvious barrage of questions he cut the link and turned back to Goten. "All taken care of, now come along, time's not eternal. Well not for you anyway." He laughed behind his hand while Goten shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as Whis continued on. "Hurry up or I'll go home."

"Coming!" Goten suddenly replied hurrying after the Angel, the two passed Mr Popo and Dende and with a short explanation of the events from Whis they were led into the Time Chamber. The door to the chamber closed behind them, Whis looking around before nodding. He gave a short glance down to the boy.

"Now about your clothes, you'll need something other than those Pajamas now." Whis once more pointed his staff at Goten this time Goten was wearing an orange gi similar to Goku's, minus the _kame_ symbol, instead like his Father and Vegeta it had Whis signature on the material, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guards. With a nod Whis began to walk from the building and into the chamber itself, Goten quickly following neither bothered by the increased Gravity, Goten already having experienced the increased gravity when he was here last.

"It's been awhile since I've been in here." Goten grinned.

"Oh, so you're aware of this spaces usefulness." Whis smiled. "Very well, I won't need to go through the explanation with you then." He confirmed. "Now, as for your training." Whis smiled holding up his staff. "I've heard fascinating tales of what happens when your species looks at a full moon when you have a tail, so first things first." A massive surge of power shot from Whis staff and into the sky Goten's eyes widened as a Moon began to form from the energy in the vast sky of the chamber.

Whis noticed the change instantly, the blank stare Goten was giving the moon, the growing power within the boy as all his limits broke. It was almost a trance like state as power flowed from the boy's body, it was something to witness.

Then the change began. Whis flew back away from the boy, as his body pulsed with power. His eyes were now a full red as his chest heaved, his breathing heavy. His muscles began to swell as his teeth became enlarged, painful sounds began to emit from the boys mouth as the changes set in. Goten's Ki rose and rose till it was visible in the air around him, his body lifting off the ground in flight at tremendous waves of power flowed around him.

Whis was surprised when Goten's spiky hair turned golden as his Super Saiyan form activated the power increasing more and more, Whis was surprised just how much the lack of a tail limited a Saiyans power and how the Great Ape transformation broke those limits. With a roar Goten's body finally began to change, his size grew enormous and his face morphed into that of an ape. Whis watched on with intrigue as the giant form of the ape grew and grew, it's brown hair began to turn the same golden as that of a Super Saiyan.

When the transformation was complete Goten in his morphed state let out a powerful roar causing shockwaves to ripple over the Time Chamber.

"It truly is incredible." Whis stated however a frown came to his face. "It would seem you're not in control though, are you Goten?" The red eyes of the Giant Ape were locked on the Angel. "Something we will have to work on, I've become intrigued with the evolution of Saiyans so this will be good for both of us."

"GRAOOOOOOOH." The transformed Goten charged.

"I do not believe I will be able to got a positive reading on your power in such a berserk state." Whis sighed, perhaps causing him to transform wasn't the best start. There was a lot they could have worked on. The massive form of the Golden Ape charged at Whis and reached out for him his massive form gripping the Angel before opening his mouth, a massive amount of Ki gathering in the open maw. Whis easily maneuvered one arm from the grip he was in and rose his staff up, it glowing faintly and just before Goten could release the massive amount of energy his mouth closed causing a mass explosion within.

The ape's grip lessened and Whis was free from the grasp as the golden ape held his face. Whis observed the monstrous creature that was said to have decimated worlds when the Saiyan race still existed. He could see why, the power was truly immense but with no control how could they ever know the difference between friend of foe.

"He'll need to learn to control this state, but for now." Whis glanced up at the moon and it shattered. While not instantaneous, Goten began to revert from his monstrous form back to the boy he was before. Whis sighed gently and pointed his staff once more at Goten, engulfing him in light and once more clothes appeared on the boy. "_Perhaps some clothing that will survive the change."_

* * *

Eight months of training in the time chamber had done the boy wonders. Whis was truly impressed with Goten's growth so far. He truly had his Father's spirit for fighting but was glad that he didn't have his Father's faults, he hadn't the years of experience and therefore had not picked up any bad habits. When Whis taught him something, it stuck. He didn't have the arrogance of Vegeta either, always eager to learn something despite it not being what he already learned. Goten was even eager to study the materials Whis gave him, not just teaching him martial arts but also basic knowledge and even explaining many facts about their universe. They had the time so the Angel didn't see any reason not to use their time wisely.

So early in and he was already dreading going back to teaching Goku and Vegeta, but the time here in the Time Chamber would come to an end and Goten's training with the Angel would come to a stop once they finished here. He couldn't very well spend all his spare time training another Saiyan, he wouldn't get the time to eat any of the delicacies on Earth if that were the case and he couldn't very well let that happen. Goten would just need to find someone else to train with, perhaps he could convince Goku and Vegeta to let him in on their training on Beerus home world, but considering them two and the boy's mother, he doubted that very much.

With the new tournament coming, the boy would be a prime candidate to participate. He would vouch for him himself if he kept up this level of growth. The boy had already achieved the Ascended Saiyan level, or as Goku liked to name it Super Saiyan Two and had mastered it to a level Whis was happy for him to move on, to the third stage Goku showed when he first fought against Beerus on King Kai's home planet, Super Saiyan Three.

Although Goten had currently reached a block in his growth and that was due to the isolation that they currently had. Vegeta and Goku had one another to train against, to spur them on. While Whis was there, it wasn't the same. The boy needed a rival much like how his Father had Vegeta. Then it clicked with the Angel, the offspring of Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks. Whis hadn't much noticed before but Trunks and Goten spent a lot of time together, always in the background doing whatever it was that children do when their parents were in struggles of life and death.

Taking note that Goten was currently occupied, training on his own far out in the chamber where the Gravity was much more intense, he rose his staff up and disappeared from the Time Chamber.

To Goten, it felt like days that Whis was gone, he continued on with his training, daily wanting to surpass Super Saiyan to and achieve Super Saiyan three but he just couldn't quite push through the barrier. It was a massive surprise when Whis appeared with a quite shocked Trunks as Goten was just finishing a meal readying for another day of training.

"Trunks!?" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten! What the heck is going on!?" Trunks exclaimed backing away from the Angel that had abducted him as he had been brushing his teeth getting ready for bed.

"Goten I've noticed a block in your growth so I brought something to stimulate you." Whis explained. "No doubt this will stimulate young Trunks into growing stronger also."

"What the hell is going on!?" Trunks exclaimed, whirling on Goten before noticing the training outfit and the considerable amount of Ki he was putting out. He was much stronger than last time he had seen him, which had been lunch earlier that day.

"Whis is training me to get stronger, Trunks." Goten smiled. "We're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Now, how about I get you two to spar for the time being. This will show young Trunks just how far you've come in your training Goten."

"Alright!" Goten cheered.

"Hey! I was getting ready for bed, I'm not dressed for training!" Whis simply smiled and pointed his staff at the young boy who gulped before he was engulfed in light before sporting a similar uniform to that of Vegeta's current battle armor, although Trunks had a blue jumpsuit unlike his Father's black one.

"Now there shouldn't be anymore complaints." Whis smiled. "Or should I take you back home so that Goten can far out surpass you and you'll be left forever trying to catch up?" Trunks growled as Goten did his best not to laugh as Trunks marched out into the gravity heightened chamber, Goten following after him laughing to himself that Trunks hadn't even realized Whis had given him a tail too.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan smiled as he removed his glasses, admiring the pile of paperwork that he had just completed. His entire research notes were now complete and glancing out the window as the sun began to rise, not a moment to soon. He had a few hours before work started and intended to catch up on some rest beforehand, however frowned slightly at the rapidly approaching Ki. Then the area was filled with the roar of the engine, his Saiyan hearing picking up the familiar frequency of the engine and immediately knew who had come to visit so early.

Before Gohan had even reached his office door, there was banging on the front door of the house causing him to wince as Pan started to cry due to having been woken up by either the knocking or the roar of the engine. Videl was up and stumbling out of their bedroom heading for their baby girl as Gohan made his way down stairs to greet his obvious worried mother. No doubt she was concerned on Goten's wareabouts.

Opening the door he was about to offer greetings to his mother, however her distressed state made him think otherwise.

"Gohan! Goten's run away from home!" She cried launching forward, Gohan mentally groaning. Was it a Saiyan thing to worry their mother so much? How much had he done it in the past? Chi-chi was sobbing into Gohan's shirt as he tried to calm her down. Finally after sometime, she calmed down enough to be led inside, Gohan trying not to sigh at the damage to the yard she had caused when landing her hover-car. While they were never strapped for cash considering Videl's father was Mr Satan himself, but still she could have been a bit more careful landing.

After apologising to Videl for waking Pan, the young mother assured her it was no problem and Pan was happy to see her Grandmother having already calmed down from her crying fit.

"What makes you think Goten's run away from home?" Videl asked sitting across from the distraught mother. "It's not like Goten to do something like that, he's young but he's smarter than that." Gohan had yet to tell them he was currently training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, he knew it wouldn't go over easy.

"He wasn't there when I went to wake him up, his bed wasn't even slept in." Chi-chi told them. "It's a mother's intuition, he's run away from home!" She began to cry again, Videl glancing at Gohan with a 'help me' look. "It's all my fault, I'm a terrible mother!"

"Mum, he didn't run away from home." Gohan spoke up as he sat down at the table with a cup of tea for Chi-chi. "He came over last night."

"He's here!? Gohan why didn't you say anything!?" Slamming her hands on the table she rose up out of her seat. "Goten! Come down here right down Mister!" Videl groaned slightly, Chi-chi could switch her attitude at the drop of a hat, at least she wasn't setting Pan off who was just giggling at her Grandma's antics.

"He's not here either Mum, just calm down. Please." Gohan tried to get her to sit but she gave him a fierce glare. Gohan backed away slightly, not wanting to be on the other side of his mother's wrath more than he was already going to be. "He came here last night and asked me to get into contact with Piccolo for him, he wanted to train." Even Videl grimaced slightly knowing that this wasn't going to go well for her husband, she knew full well Chi-chi's stance on her boy's fighting. She hated the thought that either Goten or Gohan would follow in their Father's footsteps.

"He went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo, he shouldn't be much longer than a couple of hours at tops." Gohan tried to tell her.

"No, he didn't." The new arrival spoke making everyone in their room turn their heads to the Namekian, Pan giggling happily and reaching out for the green alien.

"What do you mean Piccolo? I know he headed for the lookout, did something happen?" Gohan asked, growing concerned for his younger brother. The Namekian took Pan from his mother the young baby almost immediately falling asleep in his arms.

"It was Whis, he contacted me and told me I wasn't needed. That he was going into the Time Chamber with Goten." This surprised all of them, why would the attendant of Beerus, who was already busy training Goku and Vegeta take an interest in Goten? However before they could even come up with an answer, the phone rang. Gohan quickly walked across the room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Bulma. Trunk's? No, he's not here… but I have a feeling I know where he might be." Gohan sighed as he began to explain the events that they had just learned about to Bulma. No doubt Whis had taken Trunks along with himself and Goten.

* * *

Whis looked over the large platter of food that seemingly appeared each time the boys went to sleep. Judging by their time frame, it would be coming up to the end of their first day outside the chamber, even approaching midday. As he looked from the platter out into the void he saw trunks and Goten far off in the distance, both having achieved the Super Saiyan Three stage in the past months. Trunks was one hell of a motivator for Goten and neither wanted to be left behind, both pushing themselves to further not unlike their Fathers, though they were significantly different from their Fathers they had the drive to become stronger, possibly it was written in their DNA. Unfortunately for Whis, Trunks had some similar mannerisms to his Father and the two boys together were almost a nightmare to deal with. He just had to remind himself that they were still only children.

The forms that they had taken, the long hair and excessive power was straining on both of them and it was draining their energy and stamina quickly. But they pressed on, trying to master the form. This was where Whis was beginning to become intrigued. What came after this evolutionary step in their power? Something that Goku and Vegeta hadn't achieved, going along the Divine route instead of their natural evolution.

Taking a fork ready to start his midday meal, his quickly rose his staff up to block the incoming energy blasts that would have completely destroyed the Chamber's only exit, in truth it was just a shockwave of an energy blast but still powerful enough to render the station they used for sleeping to rubble. Even still so far away they were exceeding immense power. They hadn't fully mastered this form yet, in truth Whis didn't even believe Goku had. The form was a massive boost in power, but the strain of it was heavy even on the older Saiyan. If the boys could master it, no doubt the next evolutionary step would be in order.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Come and eat." Whis called out his voice carrying across the chamber and the power surrounding the two subsided almost immediately. They took to his instructions well which was a good sign. But that could just because the food was ready. He would never understand the excessive appetites that Saiyans had. As they approached Whis noted their battle tattered attires and with a wave of his staff they were as good as new. It was surprising to the Angel, the boys were growing considerably. They were taller and held a much more better physics than they had when he began to instruct them. Perhaps Saiyan growth was due to their training? It almost seemed that since he had met them, they hadn't grown at all.

"Thanks for the food!" Both cheered as they sat down and began to eat Whis watching the two before laying his fork down with a sigh, his appetite suddenly gone after witnessing them barely register the taste of the cuisine in front of them, he'd eat later.

"Now, we should discuss the current delima with the new form you've acquired." Both looked up from their plates, food hanging from their mouths cheeks bulged out. "I want you to have more control over your energy as Super Saiyan Three, don't just let it radiate from you. I believe to Master the transformation, you need to control the enormous power constantly, almost as an afterthought."

"Like how Dad and Goku do with their Super Saiyan Blue forms?" Whis blinked for a moment before smiling. He was impressed.

"In a way yes, although I don't see how it will be much of a problem considering you won't be dealing with divine Ki and your already know how to control your energy. I'd say that within the month you'll have Mastered the form and be onto the next evolution."

"Super Saiyan Blue!?" Goten asked excitedly.

"No." Whis told him bluntly. "To do that, you would need access to God Ki, which neither of you do. Instead of going the same route as your Fathers, why not take a step in the other direction."

"I'm not sure I follow." Trunks said, both boys having left any thoughts of food as they talked.

"Think about it. If Lord Beerus never arrived, Goku would never have received the divine Ki from the ceremony on Bulma's yacht, remember." Trunks and Goten glanced at one another before nodding. "So, if he never achieved the God Form he took when fighting Lord Beerus, he would never have accumulated divine Ki and never went on to achieve his Super Saiyan Blue."

"Oh, I think I get it now!" Goten exclaimed. "You're saying that if we keep getting stronger and achieve the next level, we'll be… Super Saiyan Fours!?" Whis smiled.

"Well if we go in chronological order, four would be next, yes." He chuckled. "A form neither of your Father's have yet to achieve." Whis could see the determination in the boys eyes at his words, a small mischievous smile coming to his face. He honestly couldn't wait to see their Father's reactions at them ascending to the next level of Super Saiyan, no doubt it would push the older Saiyans even further in their training. But that was still if they could achieve the next form.

"Master your current forms and we'll talk about the next step." Whis concluded.

"Alright!" Trunks and Goten cheered.

"I'll also get them to master their Great Ape Forms, it could be a key in the evolutionary chain. Since acheiving Super Saiyan Three Goku spoke of never advancing past that, not for the lack of trying. Perhaps without a tail the evolution is stopped there." Whis thought to himself as the two boys began to devour the food once more, this time with the intent of getting straight back to training.

* * *

Dende was nervous as Chi-chi paced back and forth across the lookout, Gohan was awkwardly trying to calm her down as Bulma impatiently tapped her foot.

Three days it had been since Whis had taken them into the Chamber, meaning three years were passing by in the Chamber. Whis had given Mr Popo and Dende strict instructions not to let anyone disturb them, not even worried mothers. Neither had the nerve to go against the Angel's words and made sure no one interfered. Mr Popo was adamant that the dial on the Time Chamber was reaching its final minute so they should be exiting any time now.

While Bulma had understood that, she had come here with Chi-chi after finding out everything from Gohan over the phone and left when she saw that the dial was nowhere near the point of opening. She went back to Capsule Corp and back to work, knowing there was no point waiting around. Chi-chi however became a resident on the lookout and would remain until Goten and Trunks came back out. In those three days the Lookout had never looked cleaner.

When the door opened everyone hurried over, even Piccolo was present to find out what his former students were up too. However he wasn't expecting the calm energy the came from within. He expected it to be wild, untamed like the boys were before they had entered. Instead it wasn't like a raging ocean but a calm stream. The two boys had really gotten control over their energy. Well maybe not boys anymore, they had grown considerably in the Time Chamber.

Goten dressed in a familiar orange gi with his blue undershirt, the most noticable difference being his hairstyle, no longer being a reflection of his Fathers. It was now spiky, straight and tilted. He resembled his brother now more than his Father. He was also noticeably taller.

Trunks was wearing a blue battle suit similar to his Fathers and was almost an exact replica of the boy that had come from the future so long ago during the attack of the Androids.

"Oh wow I didn't expect a welcome party." Goten grinned scratching at the back of his head. "Long time no see you guys."

"You have some explaining to do Mister!" Chi-chi marched forward making Goten pale slightly as Chi-chi stood right before him. Before engulfing him in a hug surprising him. "You had me worried sick Goten." She sniffled. "Look at you, you're all grown up now." She said smiling as Goten smiled back at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook Mister." Bulma growled at trunks who tried to defend himself however it was Whis that spoke up.

"Sorry about that Bulma, Trunk's inclusion was of my own design."

"And why exactly did you think it was a good idea to take Trunks and Goten into the Time Chamber in the first place?" Bulma and Chi-chi rounded on the Angel who simply continued to smile.

"It seemed interesting and the benefits are in your favor." Both woman glanced at one another, slightly confused. "Think about it, how long did it take for Goku and Vegeta to arrive when Frieza showed up? Now you won't have to worry if their halfway across the universe when you have two more than capable fighters right here." Both woman gaped at the angel trying to argue, however Whis simply laughed behind his hand. "I should be heading back to Lord Beerus and the others, no doubt my absence has started to be noticed."

"Thanks again Whis, I owe you one!" Goten waved. "Tell Dad I want to fight him."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to claim that one day Goten, and you too Trunks." The two young saiyans simply smiled and nodded. "No doubt your Father's will relish the challenge and return before too long." With that Whis was gone in a flash.

"Wow you guys, you've really gotten stronger." Gohan smiled sensing how calm the energy was from them. "How bad was it training under Whis?"

"It wasn't that bad, he pushed us past our limits that's for sure." Trunks told him. "How about it Gohan, up for a spar?" He grinned as Goten smiled happily.

"Ahahaha… maybe later." Gohan chuckled awkwardly, before wincing at the scoff from piccolo from behind. Gohan knew that the Namekian still wasn't happy about his current lifestyle choices and how he had given up marital arts.

"How about you Piccolo, up for a fight?" Goten asked surprising the Namekian as all eyes were wide at the challenge, not having expected it to have come from Goten of all people.

"Now hold on a minute!" Chi-chi pinched Goten's cheek and pulled him down to her eye level. "Don't think you'll not go unpunished Mister, you have three years of studying to catch up on!"

"Come on Mum." Gohan breathed out quietly under his breath, the woman turning on her eldest son with a glare causing him to whistle and look off to the side.

"But Whis taught us while training us, it's not like we didn't study." Goten protested, his cheek still in his mother's grip.

"Yeah, we really studied too or he wouldn't train us." Trunks added.

"We'll be the deciders on that." Bulma huffed, crossing her arms. "We'll have a test for you and if you pass there won't be any need for catch up lessons. Then depending on the education level that Whis taught you we'll decide on what to do next about your schooling." Both boys winced slightly, while Trunks had his tutors, Goten was only home schooled by Chi-chi. Neither had actually gone to school before, Chi-chi refusing to let Goten go to school unless things turned out like they did for Gohan.

While yes, Gohan was a man with a job and a higher education. If he never went to Orange Star high then perhaps he wouldn't have married the first girl to talk to him. The two mothers headed over to Bulma's plane and boarded, the two boys flying off after them. Gohan glanced at Piccolo who had something on his mind.

"Is something wrong, Piccolo?" The half-saiyan asked.

"Yes actually." Piccolo began. "A few things, but the most prominent is the fact that both Goten and Trunks had their tails." Gohan's eyes flew wide open, he hadn't even noticed the fuzzy tails curled around their waists. Both of the boys had their tails removed shortly after their births. Bulma not wanting to have to deal with what she did when she was a teenager with Goku turning into a Giant Ape, and after Chi-chi found out what the tail was for made sure Goten never even knew he had a tail to begin with.

"Then there is the reason as to why Whis would take such an interest in Goten and Trunks." Piccolo added. "It doesn't feel right that he'd take that much time to apply his teachings to them, what does he get out of it?"

"You don't think he's up to something do you, Piccolo?" Gohan asked concerned.

"Hard to say, and even if he was I doubt even Goku and Vegeta could stop him." Piccolo sighed. "Come on, it'll be interesting to see what the boys are actually capable of now."

"Agreed."


End file.
